Nathan Pandit
Nathan Pandit is the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) for Season 1 of Criminal Case. Appearance At 32 years of age, Nathan is the Coroner of the Grimsborough Police Department. He has medium black hair, and dark grey eyes concealed behind his red glasses. He has a thick moustache and a little beard on the chin. Nathan wears a light blue lab hat on top of his head. He also wears a blue v-neck T-shirt underneath a white lab coat, which has a logo on the left side that reads "Coroner" under it. Notable Events of Criminal Case Nathan was introduced in The Death of Rosa Wolf. In The Devil's Playground, Grace Delaney, head of the Forensics Laboratory, agreed with the Chief to dress as an Amish woman to tend for Isaac Hersberger, in order to avoid offending the Amish population during the investigation. So, in Grace's absence from Forensics, Nathan replaced her for the whole case. In the Additional Investigation of Spring Break Massacre, Nathan accompanied the team when they went to meet Michael Fletcher in the Biology Amphitheater to hand Brutus (Michael's piranha) back to him. In the Additional Investigation of Troubled Waters, Nathan became excited to meet Archibald Ashworth since he had heard a lot about Archibald, who seemed very eccentric and reminded Nathan of his "grumpy old" grandfather. The player accepted Nathan's request and they both then went to meet Archibald in his house. At the climax of There Will Be Blood, Cathy King and the Grimsborough PD threw a farewell party for the player after the player accepted a promotion to the Pacific Bay Police Department. Nathan didn't hesitate to thank the player for making him realize that his job "wasn't just about dead bodies, but about living people, too." Personal Life .]] Nathan is an active member of the Orchids Fanatics, a botanic club, as mentioned by himself during the events of The Haunting of Elm Manor. Nathan was a member of a fraternity named Phi Sigma back in college. He mentions this in the Additional Investigation of Murder on Campus. In Snakes on the Stage, Nathan claims that he has a snake tattoo. As of the player's promotion to Pacific Bay, Nathan's love interest is the "snake-girl" Harper Stone. Analyses As the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Grimsborough Police Force, Nathan's responsibilities center around carefully examining and analyzing each murdered corpse, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. It should be noted that he also conducts physical analyses at times. Below is the list of analyses Nathan performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: The Death of Rosa Wolf ' *Rosa's Body (00:00:05) '''Case #2: Corpse in a Garden ' *Ned's Body (00:25:00) '''Case #3: The Grim Butcher *Jennifer's Body (18:00:00) Case #4: The Dockyard Killer *Dan's Body (18:00:00) Case #5: A Russian Case *Anton's Body (18:00:00) *Meat Tenderizer (06:00:00) Case #6: Good Cop Dead Cop ' *Ed's Body (18:00:00) *Police Gun (06:00:00) '''Case #7: Death by Crucifixion ' *Gordon's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #8: Beautiful No More *Trixie's Body (18:00:00) Case #9: Burned to the Bone ' *Chad's Body (18:00:00) *Molecule Sample (06:00:00) '''Case #10: Under the Knife ' *Alan's Body (18:00:00) *Broken Tip (06:00:00) *Candlestick (03:00:00) 'Case #11: Into the Vipers' Nest ' *Salvador's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #12: Blood on the Trading Floor *Samuel's Body (18:00:00) Case #13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough ' *Henry's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #14: Fashion Victim ' *Lucy's Body (18:00:00) *Hanger (06:00:00) 'Case #15: Family Blood ' *Aileen's Body (18:00:00) *Baseball Bat (06:00:00) '''Case #16: The Kiss of Death *Emma's Body (18:00:00) Case #17: The Last Supper *Daisy's Body (18:00:00) Case #18: In the Dead of Night *Freddy's Body (18:00:00) Case #19: Innocence Lost *Gail's Body (18:00:00) Case #20: A Deadly Game *Finger (06:00:00) *Iron Maiden (06:00:00) *Steve's Body (18:00:00) Case #21: The Secret Experiments *Rachel's Body (18:00:00) Case #22: To Die or Not to Die *Jacob's Body (18:00:00) Case #23: The Final Journey *Daniel's Body (18:00:00) Case #24: Anatomy of a Murder *Wilfred's Body (18:00:00) Case #25: The Ghost of Grimsborough *Wilhelm's Body (18:00:00) Case #26: The Summoning *Simon's Body (18:00:00) Case #27: The Lake's Bride *Mary's Body (18:00:00) Case #28: The Haunting of Elm Manor *Hector's Body (18:00:00) *Plant Substance (06:00:00) Case #29: No Smoke Without Fire *Connor's Body (18:00:00) Case #30: The Wollcrafts' Creature *Claire's Body (18:00:00) *Dog Corpse (03:00:00) Case #31: Dog Eat Dog *Molly's Body (18:00:00) *James's Dog (12:00:00) *Gertrude's Dog (06:00:00) *Jones' Sample (03:00:00) Case #32: Murder on Campus *Rani's Body (18:00:00) Case #33: Killing Me Softly *Olly's Body (18:00:00) Case #34: Dead Man Running *Troy's Body (18:00:00) *Syringe (12:00:00) Case #35: At the End of the Rope *Lisa's Body (18:00:00) Case #36: The Devil's Playground *Tom's Body (18:00:00) *Bloodied Fibers (12:00:00) *Poison (12:00:00) *Stirrup (06:00:00) Case #37: The Reaper and the Geek *Joe's Body (18:00:00) Case #38: Spring Break Massacre *Aaliyah's Body (18:00:00) *Fish Scales (12:00:00) Case #39: Marked for Death *Tyler's Body (18:00:00) Case #40: An Elementary Murder *Irina's Body (18:00:00) Case #41: The Rorschach Reaper *Madison's Body (18:00:00) Case #42: Blood and Glory *Jerry's Body (18:00:00) Case #43: Troubled Waters *Andrew's Body (18:00:00) *Fungus (03:00:00) Case #44: The Scent of Death ''' *Hank's Body (18:00:00) *Flower Bulbs (12:00:00) *Plant Pot (12:00:00) '''Case #45: A Shot of Beauty *Kerry Ann's Body (18:00:00) Case #46: Drive, Swing, Die *Tony's Body (18:00:00) Case #47: One Wedding and a Funeral *Walter's Body (18:00:00) Case #48: Good Girls Don't Die *Abigail's Body (18:00:00) *Chemical Molecules (03:00:00) *Shoe (06:00:00) *Hair Fragments (12:00:00) *Blue Powder (12:00:00) *Sauce Drops (06:00:00) Case #49: All the King's Horses *Khalid's Body (18:00:00) Case #50: Snakes on the Stage *Roland's Body (18:00:00) *Sick Snake (06:00:00) Case #51: It All Ends Here *Adam's Body (18:00:00) Case #52: A Brave New World *Stuart's Body (18:00:00) Case #53: Burying the Hatchet ''' *Sandy's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #54: The Poisoned Truth *Rosie's Body (18:00:00) Case #55: Ashes to Ashes *Tess's Body (18:00:00) Case #56: There Will Be Blood *Delsin's Body (18:00:00) Gameplay As of 11 February 2015, the player may choose Nathan to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Grimsborough case) and provide hint bonuses. He's available as a 4-hint partner. (Note that this feature is only available on the mobile version of the game.) Gallery Screenshots Nathanpromball.jpg|Nathan, as he appeared in The Rorschach Reaper. etyuijhbgf.png|Nathan, at Chief King's funeral in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here. Nathan 1.png|Determined Nathan - Case 50-1.png|Happy Nathan.png|Shocked 1 Nathan - Case 38-1.png|Shocked 2 Nathan Grinning.PNG|Grinning nathan sad.png|Sad 1 sad-nathan-2.png|Sad 2 thoughful-nathan.png|Thinking Nathan - Winking.png|Winking NathanWorried.png|Worried NathanAngry.png|Stern wondering-nathan.png|Wondering nathan prssure.PNG|Neutral Nathan Stressed.PNG|Stressed NathanNathan.jpg|Embarrassed Nathan - Case 50-2.png|Sweating Nathan - Eating.png|Eating N.png|With flowers in hand. Nathan (Unique).png|Wearing a green sweatshirt. NPanditAllDone.png|Nathan's lab render. Nathan_Young.png|A young Nathan. FEREWELL.png|Nathan in the farewell card from the Grimsborough PD to the player. Nathanpartner.png|The player may choose Nathan to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Grimsborough case) and provide hint bonuses. Fdvd.png|"Coming Soon!" Promotional Stills 10574703_339712899486824_1957212612_n.jpg|Promotional artwork. 10157398_510897129062783_1641719660_n.jpg|Nathan's "Free Lucky Card" Daily Gift. 380645 142099722609194 20849769480 n.jpg|Merry Christmas 2012 The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving 2013 Hohoho.png|Merry Christmas 2013 Thanksgiving_2014.jpg|Happy Thanksgiving 2014 Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Happy New Year 2015 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|''Criminal Case's 1st birthday. 205597 132153523603814 1852092869 n.jpg|1,000 Likes! 45282_134832683335898_69508485_n.jpg|4,000 Likes! 9643 136608819824951 1375614540 n.jpg|10,000 Likes! 15910_141341779351655_885854868_n.jpg|100,000 Likes! 1551500 432312816921215 561916477 n.jpg|40,000,000 Likes! Combo Booster.jpg|Nathan in Happy Hour. AlexOrNathan.jpg|The "Who do you like better" promo with Nathan and Alex Turner. Untitled-1 copy.pngdddddssssss.png|Nathan featuring in the #ManCrushMonday promotional still. Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Happy 4th of July from the Grimsborough PD. Nathan_Fact.jpg|Nathan featuring in a #DidYouKnow fact. Friendship.jpg|Happy International Day of Friendship from the Grimsborough PD and Judge Hall. Young.png|Nathan featuring in an "International Youth Day" promotional image. fridaycrimefactnathan.jpg|Nathan in a "Friday Crime Fact" promo. 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" 1040314 - Criminal Case Babies.jpg|A "''Criminal Case Babies" promo. Criminal Babies 1040405.jpg|Ditto. 4thjuly.jpg|Happy 4th of July! Trivia *Nathan takes place instead of Grace and takes care of all the physical analyses in Case #36 and Case #48. *Nathan happens to be the only team member (apart from Chief King) who has never been the player's partner (during the mainstream investigation chapters of a case) in Grimsborough. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Grimsborough PD, Nathan appears in every single case of Grimsborough. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Grimsborough PD Personnel Category:Lab Personnel